Kadyriath
Kadyriath, going by the alias of Ky Janes, is an Alp incognito. He spends his time in the library quenching his thirst for knowledge. When he manages to get any work done, no one knows. He's managed enough adorable points for his ignorance to be translated into a sort of dumb puppy charm. He's under the impression pornography is meant to be instructional. __TOC__ Kadyriath Alias: Ky Janes Age: 22 Date of Birth: April 24, 1986 Race: Alp Sexual Orientation: Previously unexplored, but now happily aware that he's gay Marital Status: Dating and sexually experimenting with Everrett Mac Occupation: Works in the London Library, re-shelving books. He likes the job as well as he can, working among humans. He often spends extra time between shelving books in reading whatever he can get his hands on, trying to gain a better understanding of human culture. Home: A small one bedroom flat off of Moor Street, London with it's own personal garden. His home is always dark, save for a candle or two should he feel the need. He doesn't cook his food in the kitchen, but over the fireplace, since all those muggle objects are strange to him. His home is normally very quiet, and he is a favourite tenant to the super, since he always pays on time and never causes complaints in the building. Finances: Lower Class, he only makes enough to keep his flat--though he never has to pay utilities on it since he doesn't use any, and occasionally to buy muggle things that catch his fancy. Household: Kadyriath does not live with any family, nor does he even know his family. He was sent into the human world to carry out the oath of his people, and it's to be done by him and him alone. He does have a number of animals though he would never call them pets. There are a number of white butterflies that flit within his garden and his flat--about 10 in all. He also has one white cat, and an albino black rat snake. External Appearance: Though he is 21, he looks like a teenager. His race has a natural and very fey quality and it shows the most in him. He has pale skin, as pale as the moon should have been the night he was born, and jet black hair that was as dark as the sky, which he keeps cut in a sort of mohawk. He saw it on someone else before and liked it so much he figured out how to cut his hair like that. He's gangly and thin, but there just seems to be something there under the surface. His big brown eyes twinkle with mischievousness but also hold a deep innocence within them. He both awkward but beautiful, a play of light and dark. Height: 5'7" Weight: 9 stone and 2 pounds Distinguishing Marks: One of the most distinguishing thing is that he has no scars at all to speak of. Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Style of Dress: Eclectic muggle style best describes his dress. He mimics what he sees amongst people, and often mixes and matches bits and pieces of each fashion he's seen. It's not uncommon for his clothing to draw attention, because he just thinks he's fitting in even if it's far from the truth. Gait: His steps are short and rambling when he walks, his attention always somewhere other than where he is going, because he's often too busy looking around and trying to understand everything going on. Stance: Ky tends to be a little fidgety, his feet always tapping, shoulders back though hands stuffed into his pockets. Manner of speech: He speaks quickly, though soft, almost as if he's unsure of what he's saying. He often stumbles in his speaking and pauses for a long time while searching for the proper word. He has a thick accent that doesn't seem to come from anywhere within England. It hints more at a thick Irish brogue that's trying to be tailored to be more like those he meets. Posture: Ky is working to keep himself from slouching, and stand straighter because he's realizing how short he is compared to most people, and doesn't want to draw any more attention than necessary to his short stature. Typical scent: Damp earth, pine, and parchment First Impression: 'How old is he? He doesn't look like he's even 15!' Internal Political Views: Ky was taught to share the views of his kind against both muggles and wizards. Muggles are fun to toy with and practice their magic on, and wizards are supposed to be evil. He has no views that he's created himself, though he's working on it. Quirks/Habits: Ky tugs on his left earlobe when he gets anxious or nervous about something, he sings softly under his breath when he's thinking hard about something, he runs his hands along the edge of things when he's talking to someone new to find some sort of comfort in it, visits his flat three times during the day to make sure his cloak is still there, wanders around his flat naked at all times, carries around his journal and a notebook and writes in them all the time, and always stays in the library at least an hour after closing time. Strengths: Changing dreams, making nightmares, manipulating daydreams, going undetected, fast, smart, knows a number of languages, quick study, kind, trusting, curious, persistent, determined, stronger than some may guess by looking at him. Weaknesses: Can be warded off, has to come back if caught, follows orders, confused easily by human things, naive, too trusting, can't do any other magic besides working with dreams and nightmares, a bit socially awkward, uneasy with death and murder in particular, inner turmoil about his duty and his conscience. Phobias: Losing his cloak, failing his mission, light while working at night, being found out, disappointing his people, metals, committing a murder. Philias: Books, tea, butterflies, nature, trees, plants, candlelight, being naked. Hobbies/Interests: Reading, buying books on dream interpretations, learning new languages, writing in his journal, walking through the woods, gardening. Favorite Belongings: His journal, collection of old books. Amorentia Potion: Rain, lilies, dirt, and candles. Favourite Places: *The forest he grew up in: he loves nature and the outdoors and for the early years of his life, the forest was all he knew. *The London Library: The shelves full and full of books both old and new delight him and keep him entertained for hours. *A little coffee shop near the Library: curling up in a comfy chair with one of the books he's taken from the library and enjoying a cup of tea is a favourite of his. Secrets: *He's not human. *He's to seek revenge on certain witches and wizards for the wrong doings of the past. *He has an invisibility cloak. *He doesn't know what sex or even kissing is. History Kadyriath was born during a lunar eclipse on April 24, 1986, and out of the others of his kind that were born that night, he was the only male. His people took it as a sign, his birth arriving just as the moon was fully covered and he was healthy--he was to do the work they'd been trying unsuccessfully to do for years. Long before Ky's birth, the Alp race struck a bargain with wizards. Alps were the original creators of invisibility magic, and agreed to share the magic. In their greed however, the wizards were impatient to wait for the alps to make a few cloaks for them, since they take years to make. And so, they stole the cloaks, and killed their owners. The alps were furious and refused to offer to share their magic anymore. They made an oath as soon as the injustice was found, an oath to kill any wizards who possessed the power, and destroy any extra cloaks or things that used the same magic. And it was believed that Ky was the child to fulfill that oath. Because of being chosen, his childhood was not like any of the others. He had no contact with others his age, and was not allowed to merely play. Everyday he was taught by older members of his society all that they knew of humans, and of wizards in particular. They brought him books, trinkets, photographs--anything they thought would help ready him for the task ahead. They taught him the best of their magic, their stealthiest walks, and their strongest nightmares. Also, they taught him how to come and go completely unnoticed, and showed him pictures and books of murdered humans, in an attempt to desensitize him to it and adjust him to having to do it in the future. They wanted him well equipped, and not led to any kind of distraction. To also stave off distraction, they taught him nothing of pleasure or recreation. They didn't want him to let attraction or having fun deter him, or give him a favourable opinion of humans. They wanted to create someone who disliked them all, though they underestimated the good heart Ky possesses. While he wants to do what he was taught was his duty, he has trouble believing all humans and wizards are bad, especially after he made the shift to live among them. When he turned 21, they finally felt that they'd taught the boy all he could, and that his isolation had been complete enough. It was time to send him out to live with the humans, and to search out their enemies. It was their hope that with all the years with little social interaction would only embitter him more towards human, and did not count on his thirst or knowledge and boundless curiosity to keep him from getting discouraged. He managed to find a cheap little place to rent with money he was sent out with, and began living there. He took a journal with him everywhere he went, jotting things down of people he saw, and thins he didn't understand, trying to piece together the puzzling picture of humans his teachers had given him. Eventually he heard of this thing called the library and managed to go. He was there almost every single day following, reading for hours on end, always in the same set of clothing until finally one of the librarians--thinking the boy homeless or rather poor--decided to offer him a job stocking shelves, so at least he'd have food enough to eat and buy clothes and not be so skinny. Almost a year later, and he continues along with the same routine, studying people and studying books, though he is attempting to attend more social functions to get a better understanding of some of the things he's read that he has no practical knowledge on. And of course, whenever he can manage he slips into wizarding neighborhoods, using his cloak to follow someone in and search for any leads of who among the people are direct violators of the long forgotten oath. Meta Journal: kadyriath PB: Jay Baruchel Player: Ashley Category:Characters Category:Supernatural